Dreams
by fact-tastic
Summary: Cat is out of the closet & Jade is dreaming. Beck is the only voice of reason. Cade oneshot. I can still ship it even if Victorious is overrrr you cant judge me


**Oh my gosh it's been so long. Hasn't it been so long? I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Dan is a pimp and Victorious is its ho, same with Sam & Cat, iCarly, Drake & Josh and all the good thingsdretfyhjk**

* * *

It's been two months ever since Cat told the school she was gay. To my surprise, everybody was delighted by the fact. Everyone but Robbie, of course. It was ridiculously getting out of hand. A group of girls would gather around her every day ever since. They created this little fan club for Cat, apparently they all have a thing for her. Some of the boys were disappointed that Cat wasn't available in any level for them but they enjoyed having her around as well.

It's driving me insane.

"What are we looking at?" Beck smiled into the question. I shifted my position and vaguely pointed at Cat's direction with my chin.

"Cat's groupies."

"I guess she really is gay, huh?"

I raised a brow at him.

"Well it's Cat. I wasn't sure how to take 'I actually love girls.' speech." He explained.

"Are you saying you thought she was lying?" I crossed my arms.

He shook his head. "No. I'm saying that Cat likes everyone. Maybe we understood wrong."

I kept staring at Cat. She was laughing. All the other girls formed a tight circle around her, but for the slightest second, through the smallest of cracks, I swear I saw cat smile at me. I felt something softly nudge at my shoulder.

Beck.

I cringed. "Your logic makes too much sense, it's not amusing."

He just smiled in response. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"About?"

He signaled at Cat's direction. "Groupies."

I grinned as I stood up from my seat and walked over to the focus of our attention; and the rest of the school's, might I add. I broke through the barrier of girls with just a word. "Move." They didn't question what they had to do. They can't be that stupid, right?

I saw a flash of red hair and my hand reacted almost automatically. I took her wrist in a firm grasp and walked out of the room. Cat resisted a little as we walked down the hall.

"Jadey, where are we going?"

I pondered for an answer. I didn't even know. "Somewhere nice."

"Ooh! I like nice places!" She said brightly.

I glanced at her with a smile. "I know."

We walked down various halls, past several doors, it seemed endless but we were nearly there. We reached a big white door that was locked. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked it.

"Where'd you get a key?"

I shrugged. "The janitor's closet?"

Without questioning it any further, she just nodded as we went in. I ran my hand through the wall looking for a switch. To be honest, I'm not even entirely sure why we're here. I just knew that I had to do something to get her away from those girls.

"Sooo.." She smiled as she sat on a table.

"So?"

Her hand signaled me towards her. "Come here."

I may not be someone that likes to be told what to do, but at times like these, it's completely different. So I took light steps towards her. I desperately tried to find some words that let me stay in character but I couldn't do it.

"I hate those girls." I made out in a small mumble. Cat's hands were all over the back of my neck, her fingers running through hair.

"Don't say that, they're nice."She said while looking at was she was doing to my hair, slightly amused yet not entirely satisfied. Just like everything else.

I slid my hands onto her waist and pulled her in closer. My throat let a little groan slip.

"In school. This is a first." She smiled as she slowly leaned in for our lips to meet.

The kiss felt unreal, like a million clouds against my lips. Heavenly soft. As we got more into it, as our lips picked up a pace, it almost felt like she wasn't even there. It was scary, it's like she was leaving me. My hands held on to her shirt until I couldn't feel anything anymore, just a small nudge at my shoulder. As I opened my eyes, I realized that I couldn't be more disappointed.

"Hey there." Beck said.

I straightened my back from my position on the desk. "Shit."

"Good dream?" He smiled.

I just eyed him, he knew something. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The bell rang. School's over." His smile was confident and slightly irritating. "Was it about Cat?"

I immediately turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"The dream." He clarified.

I stood up from the chair and picked up my bag. "I'm leaving."

"You love her." He said, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Oliver. And don't you have a girlfriend to go to? Hurry on." I signaled him to leave.

"See you later." He said with a smile as he walked out the door.

I waited a few seconds after he left to drop onto my chair again. I sighed in relief. That dream has been a repetitive one for months now. It's been driving me insane; I can barely breathe when I see Cat now. It seemed logical to blame her; after all, she was the one who outed herself so suddenly. That has to be it.

After a few minutes of mentally preparing myself and straighten out, I jumped out of my seat and headed for the door.

* * *

The next day wasn't any different. Cat was still surrounded by the same group of girls who moon over her. Just for a second I thought I couldn't be any different. I laughed at the thought, but it kept nudging at me. It made sense and it was pissing me off. So what if I want Cat for myself?

"Jade, just go do something about it." A voice chimed in behind me.

I jumped and turned to face a smiling Beck. "What?" I made a face at him.

"Cat. You've been looking, staring, even drooling over her for years. You've always had the chance and you know it. Hurry up and do something about it." He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Cat.

I groaned. _So he knew._

"Go." He smiled again.

Groaning is the only response I can bear to let out right now. I believe my ex-boyfriend is making me confess to the girl I like, everything just feels out of place.

So I walked awkwardly towards Cat and her groupies. I looked back at Beck, as if asking for permission to back out and go back to the safety of my desk. Glaring at the girls and having those dreams about Cat sound much better than walking over there. But it was too late as I stood in front of Cat.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat was smiling. She's always smiling.

"Can I talk to you?" I felt the girl's eyes on me. "_Privately_."

A small giggle left Cat's throat. "Kaykay! Be right back, guys!" Cat took my hand and walked us out of the room.

It was like in my dream but the other way around. Just from the thought of what would happen next in my dream made my stomach flip. With a small headache, I quickened my pace and took the lead. I pushed open the Janitor's closet and closed it shut behind us.

"Seriously, is the janitor _ever_ here?" I mumbled. I would've let him kick us out for once.

"Sooo.." Cat tugged on my hand and smiled as I turned to her.

I swallowed hard. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before.

"What did you want to talk about?" Her fingers walked up my arm and gently slid down to my hands.

"You." I eyed her carefully. "I was talking to Beck earlier."

Her smile turned into a small frown. "I saw."

"Yeah well, he told me I had to do something." I crossed my arms and looked away from her for a second.

Her interest perked up again, I could see it in her eyes. Her rich brown eyes. "Something about what?"

"You." I repeated with a small frown.

"What about me?" She took a step closer towards me. I could feel the heat from her body on me. I was melting. Her hands gently made their way to my crossed arms.

"Well it seems that I may have.." My hands dropped down as I felt her heavy touch.

"Mhm?" I wasn't looking at her, but I felt her get closer and closer, I could feel her breath on my neck.

"I may have-"

"Jade. Look at me." And I did.

Her chocolate doe eyes were staring right at me and I felt exposed. She had a smirk as if she also knew what I was trying to say. It bothered me but not a great deal because the small space between us was quickly gone, taking away all my worries.

She was soft. Cat has always been soft, but her lips were beyond the word. So I kissed her back and kept trying to mold our lips to a perfect fit. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as we picked up the pace. My hands carefully made their way onto her waist. She was the one to pull away. I opened my eyes to a smiling Cat. Her eyes sparkled up at me.

"Yeah, that." I cleared my throat, trying to take it all in.

"Then me too." She giggled into another kiss, this one quick and gentle, a peck.

"I don't really like those girls always around you." A small frown formed on my face as I held Cat close.

"Jade West is jealous?" She giggled.

"Oh, shut up."

"They can have Beck, that's all they ever really talk about anyway." She laid her head against my chest. "And you can have me."

* * *

_A/N: UM Um YeAH YOURE WELCOME AND THANK YOU AND BYE_

_I love you guys ;w;_

_edit/ as for using the word gay. I dont think its offensive. I mean I'm sorry if it offended you. I think gay is a wonderful word. I love gays and I love girls i mean thats obv right? Dont be offended, I wouldnt know how to handle that ;c I really only used the word bc Jade speaks like that, rough. Rough Jade is a sexy Jade._


End file.
